Gradually
by Mr. Lostman
Summary: Being a famous song writer, Taichi Yagami is also a target of the reporters. By sleeping with a beautiful blonde named Matt, Taichi was blackmailed by him. oh, not to mention Taichi's son, Yusuke, mistook Matt for a cat.


Gradually  
  
Hey everyone. Haven't written anything on here for a long time already.. somehow.. but oh well now that I've started again (cuz it's summer) hope that this will be good.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own digimon blah blah blah and the original story is taken from a yaoi manga Tone which was distributed by Nakama (a scanlations group), so dun sue. And if I used sentences that were exactly like the way it was said in the manga, pls don't be mad.  
  
Warning: This contains yaoi which means boys love, click the back button if u dun like it or find it offensive... and yah it's taito, dun like it then dun read it...oh yah and try not to flame if this story doesn't suit u. Thanks  
  
1st chapter Tai's POV  
  
During my childhood, I vividly remember the warmth of the person's hand. I was lying on the hospital bed then and the person held onto my hand for a very very long time. He comforted me softly, telling me not be afraid, not to cry. I was very young then, so I couldn't clearly recall who it was that comforted me then. But the thing I know for sure is the reason I still remember that incident. It was because of the warmth the person emitted, the warmth that made me feel so safe, that caused the moment to be unforgettable.  
  
--- 20 years later (3rd person POV)  
  
A stack of money was angrily thrown across the hotel room, but ended up fluttering down onto the ground due to the forces of gravity.  
  
"That should be more than enough this cover this night, don't you dare to threaten me anymore", the twenty three years old young man shouted. He then immediately turned towards the exit and stomped across the room while annoyingly ruffled his neatly waxed hair with his hand. The door was opened and then slammed shut after he exited.  
  
The naked occupier of the bed didn't seem to be frustrated by the situation at all. The blonde couldn't help but grin at how things had turned out, as his blue eyes glimmered with amusement.  
  
He gracefully stood up and picked up his shirt that was gladly discarded when things heated up and started to become more passionate. When he was about to walk towards the bathroom for a shower when he noticed the money that laid across the floor. With his usual calm and collected expression, he said, "Hmph. You this I would want this bit of money?"  
  
(outside the hotel)  
Even though it was two in the morning, the city was still alive as it was during the morning hours. Groups of students would be heading towards pubs after their karaoke parties. Couples would be whispering next to each others ears and the girls would giggle after they heard their boyfriends offer. Businessmen would be flirting with the young girls that were idly hanging around the streets. It was as if no one had the slightest idea of heading home.  
  
Well except for one person. The young Taichi Yagami still hasn't settled down after he exited the hotel room. "God what the hell is up with that guy?!" He thought. "God what the hell is wrong with me?! I shouldn't have approached that guy." He slapped his hand onto his forehead.  
  
"I should have seen this coming. Ugh, me and my urges!" He continued on with his train of thought. "How stupid of me, got tricked because he's my type." He started to repeatedly hit his head with his fists in frustration, but paused as he realized that people on the streets were staring him.  
  
"But we are quite compatible in bed," As he thought back. "I was quite satisfied until earlier back... UGH!" He was about to kick the empty coke can that was in front of him when he heard a broadcaster's voice from the large screened TV from above.  
  
"Well as expect the number one song this week is a song that's written by Taichi Yaga ---" The young, hip VJ on the TV said.  
  
"Yah of course, all the songs that were written by him are hit- makers. Because of the popularity of his songs, he became quite famous as well" His female co-host piped in.  
  
"Well but because of his acquaintance with famous idols, he's also a target of the reporters." The guy host said as he glared at the girl. "There's a rumor of hi---"  
  
"And because of that I'm blackmailed by that dude." Taichi grumpily recalled.  
  
-----Flashback to a while back in the hotel room  
  
"Well so you are the famous song writer, Taichi Yagami?" The blonde casually asked as he lit his cigarette. "Sleeping around like that with the money of yours will sure make you more famous, won't it?"  
  
-----  
  
"How stupid of me to step into that beauty trap!" He thought, when that piece of memory flashed across his mind. "Well, I can't really do anything about it now." He sighed and hailed a cab as he decided to put this behind him.  
  
-- Next day  
  
With an apron around his waist, Taichi skillfully prepared breakfast and set them on the dinning table.  
  
"Hey Yusuke! You'll be late for your bus if you don't come down stairs and eat your breakfast" Taichi called up the staircase.  
  
A kid of five quickly ran downstairs. "Yes Daddy."  
  
"Be sure to eat your tomatoes before you leave the table, or else you won't grow up to be big." Taichi said to his son, who had the same uncontrollable hair sticking out in every direction. (Yuck I hate tomatoes, but my mom always forces me to eat them. Yuck yuck)  
  
"Yes Daddy." Yusuke replied as he ate his toast.  
  
"Hmm. He actually said yes without complaining. That's weird" Taichi thought as he sat down on the sofa and read the newspaper. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Yusuke staring at him, but when Yusuke noticed his father was staring back at him, he quickly diverted his attention to his tomatoes. "Hmm, he must be up to something."  
  
After a while of silence, Yusuke hesitantly spoke up. "Daddy, you know my class's Tora-chan?" Without even caring if his dad knew, he continued on. "Well Tora-chan's cat gave birth to 6 kitties."  
  
"Yusuke." Taichi calmed said, wanting him to stop continuing on.  
  
"Well and her Mommy asked if anyone wanted them." Yusuke enthusiastically pushed on.  
  
"Yusuke." This time it worked and Yusuke stopped. "Didn't I always say we can't keep pets."  
  
"Yeah..." He replied, depressed that his attempts failed, again.  
  
"Well anyway hurry up and finish up your food. You need to brush your teeth and get going." Taichi said, trying to take his son's mind off the kittens.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
-- A while later--  
  
"Well bye..." Yusuke opened the door and walked out, not looking his dad in the eye after their conversation.  
  
Taichi sighed as he watched Yusuke leave. After he heard the shut of the door, he walked upstairs and tried to get some sleep. He would sleep when his son was off at school, since he worked at night.  
  
"Maybe I should get a companion." The thought went across his mind, but was quickly dismissed. "Well I'll just sleep until Yusuke gets back."  
  
Taichi was expecting another ordinary day, but that was not what happened when he woke up.  
  
--Later on--  
  
"God Yusuke! What the hell is that?!" Taichi shouted.  
  
"Well, Daddy, the kitty was cold and hungry so I... Well I will take good care of it." Yusuke quickly explained, hoping that his explanation would get pass his dad.  
  
"Yusuke....you.." Taichi's eyebrow twitched while he trying to think about what he should say. "How in the hell is that guy a cat?!" He pointed to the person whom he had just slept with the night before. He was sitting on the wooden chair, taking a puff from his cigarette.  
  
"It's not 'that guy' Daddy. He's called Matt-chan. He said he's a cat." Yusuke explained, waving his hands to emphasize his point.  
  
"God what is his brain made of?" Taichi pressed his middle finger and thumb onto his temples, and massaged them to try and ease his headache.  
  
"Oh and Matt-chan is very smart. He knows how to do cat greetings." Yusuke persuaded, pulling his father's pants and pointing over to the blonde.  
  
"Yah like this." Matt said as he gracefully walked across the room and gave Taichi a lick on the nose  
  
Taichi's immediate reaction was to jump a few meters away from that 'cat' with his hand covering his nose. "God &#$!!!!"  
  
"Meow." With another swift motion, Matt gave another greeting to Yusuke and he only giggled in response.  
  
"Don't be mistaken by him Yusuke!" Taichi yelled out, hoping his son wouldn't fall for the lie.  
  
Slipping out of Yusuke's hug, Matt was in front Taichi, who couldn't help but instinctively put his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Do you want the reporters to know what happened between you and me? If not then be quiet." Matt whispered to him.  
  
Taichi's body immediately stiffened, while putting a blank expression on his face.  
  
Matt grinned amusingly and rubbed his face on Taichi's shoulder. "Meow."  
  
"Hey I want it too. I want it too." Yusuke jumped up and down to catch Matt's attention, totally oblivious to what's going to happen.  
  
Well I guess that's it for the first chapter. This might not be long or good yet, but yah better stuff will come. Thanks for reading and please review. Your comments and suggestions will be deeply appreciated.  
  
Mr. Lostman 


End file.
